Autumn Dreams - Chapter 1
by PungentReality
Summary: This is a Regular Show Morby (Mordecai x Rigby) Fanfiction.


**Feedback is appreciated, haven't really written anything since Highschool heh. Usually I wouldn't do this type of thing (writing a fan fiction that is), but this pairing (Mordecai x Rigby / Morby) is too much to resist =) **

* * *

Nights have become an awful experience for Rigby the past few months. Left in isolation with his thoughts for hours on end, sleep soon became an exhausting task. Rigby dreaded heading off to sleep these days.

Rigby looked up to Mordecai peacefully sleeping in his bed, oh how Rigby wished he could cuddle up to Mordecai during these chilly Autumn nights. "He looks so cute..." Rigby thought to himself. He quickly dismissed the thoughts knowing Mordecai would never think about getting together with his best friend... His feelings would remain unknown to Mordecai so they not risk their friendship.

Soon Rigby's thoughts drifted to the nightly norm for him, he's became so jaded with life. It wasn't uncommon for thoughts and dreams of suicide, but not due to depression, he was just tired. Of course that's all they remained though, just thoughts and dreams. He couldn't put that type of burden upon Mordecai, that would just be selfish... There also gleamed the chance of maybe somewhere, somehow getting together with Mordecai at the back of Rigby's mind.

Rigby sighed and covered himself with the clothing around his trampoline "Who am I kidding? That won't happen." He spoke softly to himself. Rigby closed his eyes as all drifted to black.

* * *

Mordecai work up groggy when the alarm went off. "Aww man we overslept!" He said in a panic. He looked over to Rigby who was deep in sleep, a puddle of drool lay on the floor below his head. Mordecai laughed quietly to himself, he always felt better after seeing the raccoon sleep for some odd reason. "He hasn't been acting himself lately while he was awake, maybe he needs a break." Mordecai thought to himself. He then sighed and said "You owe me for this dude, I'm gonna do your work today." not wanting to wake the raccoon.

After taking a quick shower Mordecai descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. He popped some bread into the toaster, grabbed some coffee and sat down at the table.

"Wheres Rigby!?" Mordecai jumped at the sound of Benson's voice.

"Oh hey Benson, Rigby is sick. I'm going to finish the work for the both of us today." Mordecai replied

"Whatever, you'd better get it done. You're late already, finish up in here and go trim the hedges. After that I need you to rake the whole lawn." Benson said

"Ugh, but Benson that's going to take all day to rake the lawn!"

"You'll finish it or I'll fire you! That's final!" Benson yelled and walked outside slamming the door on the way out just as the toast popped.

The blue jay grabbed the toast and rested his head on the table. "There goes my plans of seeing Margret today..." He said aloud to nobody.

After finishing his "breakfast" Mordecai sluggishly walked down to the tool shed and grabbed the shears for the hedges off Skip's work bench. This all seemed strange to Mordecai without having Rigby around to bitch and moan while doing a bare minimum of work. "I guess I really can't complain, lately he's been doing his job. Heh, Rigby doing his job... I guess I didn't lie when I told Benson he was sick." He laughed at his own joke feeling lame afterwords.

He left the shed closing the door behind him beginning his long walk across the park. He never understood why they would throw the shed at the way back of the park, it seemed counter-productive to him for having to walk so far. When he finally arrived at the job he got to work under the brutal heat, wishing for once it could be a normal fall day and have cool crisp air during the day.

* * *

Rigby awoke to Skips and Benson talking down the hall, he looked up at Mordecai's bed and saw nobody there. Quickly he glanced over to the alarm clock and freaked.

"Oh man Benson is going to KILL me!" he squeaked out.

The raccoon walked over to a floorboard he had loosened to stash away private items. He picked out a picture of Mordecai from when they were in Highschool and smiled as he put it into his wallet. He then pulled out a small bag of Ketamine, this became the daily routine before starting work.

"A secret not even god will know about." Rigby said talking to himself as he dosed.

He gagged on the pungent taste of the drip, but he had become too accustom to the dissociation. It was a new habit, but this was now the only reason he could make it through the day. A small dose was all he needed.

After finishing up Rigby walked out into the hall where he saw Skips and Benson still conversing. Benson immediately looked over at the raccoon whom was trying not to be noticed by his boss.

"Rigby, are you feeling any better? Mordecai could use your help out there." Benson asked Rigby

Rigby sensing Mordecai must have covered for him (again) quickly replied. "Yeah Benson, I'm ready to get to work."

"Well okay, I need you to start on raking the lawn. Mordecai should be finishing up the hedges soon and will join you when he's done." Benson told Rigby

"WHAT?! Come on Benson the lawn is just going to take all day and will just have to be raked again tomorrow!" Rigby argued

"Do it, or your fired! I've already had this conversation with Mordecai today, I'm not having it with you! NOW GO!" He screamed

"Yeah yeah..." Rigby mumbled to himself as he walked outside skipping breakfast.

The sun beamed down upon the small mammals fur. "Oh man it's really hot this year..." he said as he grabbed a rake that was conveniently sitting at the side of a tree near the house and got to work.

* * *

"UGH! This is taking forever without help" Mordecai said getting up to take a break, not caring what Benson will say. He plans to go see Margret, today was the day he planned to ask her on a date. With no Rigby to make him seem even more awkward in comparison between the two than he actually is, he was sure he could do this. But just in case he checked his wallet to make sure he had enough money for a coffee.

"Awww yeah, I'll have enough for a romantic dinner even if all goes well!" Thought Mordecai ecstatically as he got into the golf cart to drive down to the coffee shop. He cranked up the tunes and exited the park.

Mordecai took the quick route to the coffee shop seeing on how Rigby wasn't there to make him take the longer so they wouldn't have to get back to work as quick.

When he arrived he was forced to park in a handicap space, the street was really packed from the new club that just opened across the street. He looked to the car parked in front of him "This douche bag is parked in two spaces, what the hell!" he angrily thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

The avian walked into the coffee shop and noticed the place was really busy, it looked almost like a Starbucks with all the hipsters leeching off the free wifi. He sighed and continued his way in.

"Hey Mordecai! Would you like the usual?" Mordecai turned to see Eileen standing behind him serving some customers.

"Oh hey Eileen, I actually came to talk to Margret. Is she here?" He asked

"Yeah, shes in the back. I'll go get her, just wait here." She said disappearing through a crowd of people.

Mordecai took a seat at one of the stools wondering what he was going to say to her. He began to panic for not practicing what he was going to say before he came.

"Stupid, stupid me... I'm going to look like an idio-" Mordecai was cut off by Margret's voice.

"Hi Mordecai, Eileen said you wanted to talk to me?" She asked

"Ohhh ho, heyyy Margret. Yeah I just uhh-... Was wondering if... You-errr I could get the usual. I need one to go though for Rigby, he couldn't make it today." He choked out rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah dude, coming right up" She smiled politely and wrote down on her note pad two black coffees and began to walk into the back room again.

Mordecai hung his head in shame "Oh man I'm so dumb, why can't I just tell her how I feel?" he said aloud.

He heard Eileen giggling behind him and turned to see it was directed at him. "Oh Mordecai you're so hopeless. I wish Rigby would actually acknowledge me the way you do Margret." she said then leaned on the table.

"Psh, what are you talking about? Margret and I are just friends... Is it really that obvious?" Asked Mordecai lowering his voice on the last part.

"Well, I can tell... Margret seems completely oblivious though. I think it's cute personally! If you wanted though I could maybe talk to Margret for you and set you up on a date?" She smiled

"Uhhh, I'm not too sure Eileen... That's not very manly on my part."

"Aww come on, you guys would be great together! And maybe you could set Rigby and I up for a date afterwords?" She said staring off into space still smiling.

"I'm sorry, I have to take a rain check on that offer. But hey, thanks! I'm sure it'll all work out in the end anyways, it just has to be the right moment." Mordecai replied as Margret came out with his order.

"What'cha guys talking about?" Margret asked handing Mordecai the two coffees.

"Oh, it's nothing! We were just talking about a movie." Eileen quickly replied. Mordecai looked over to her with a thankful look in his eyes.

"That'll be $6.50 Mordecai" Margret said in a perky voice as Mordecai pulled out his wallet to pay for the coffees.

"Thanks Margret, I'm gonna get going now before Benson finds out I left and busts a gumball out of anger! I'll see you guys later!" Mordecai said making his way to the door before he screwed anything up with the robin.

"Bye Mordecai!" Margret and Eileen waved to him as he left.

Walking up the stairs to get back on the street he noticed all the under aged delinquents that were "Irishing" up their coffees. "What thugs." thought the Avian noticing at all the nose and lip piercings out of the corner of his eye they had as he walked by. When he made it back to the cart there was a small piece of paper taped to the hood. "Oh no.." He said as he picked it up to read.

"NO! This is outrageous, I need to save this money!" He screamed finding out it was exactly what he feared, a ticket for parking in the handicap space. "I wouldn't have even needed to park here if that douche bag in front of me parked correctly!" Mordecai slammed his fist on the top of the cart.

"Ohhhhhh, you hear that guys? Birdie over here doesn't like the way I parked!"

Mordecai looked up to see one of the teenagers from the stairway standing near to him.

"I wouldn't have got this ticket if you little jerks weren't taking up two spaces, now I have to pay this ridiculous fine!" Mordecai yelled towards the kid.

The kid stepped heavily towards the blue jay almost as if he planned to lunge at Mordecai, but quickly retreated the moment Mordecai flinched and began to laugh with his group.

"Get out of here birdie, you can't do anything about it." The kid scowled and spat at Mordecai's feet.

"Someone ought to teach you punks a lesson." Mordecai said, no longer wanting to deal with the pack he got into the cart and started it up.

The leader of the group plunked down into the passenger seat before Mordecai had a chance to leave "Oh, is that right? And who's it going to be that teaches me that lesson? Obviously not you, a loser who doesn't even own a car." His group of friends sat and laughed as he insulted the jay.

"You're nothing, you'll probably work all your life and not even have half of what I have. If anyone should be taught a lesson it's you disgusting animals living in poverty about talking like this to your superiors." The kid spat out as he lifted himself from the cart.

"Fuck off." Mordecai said as he flipped them the bird and drove off. He could once again hear the group bust out laughing as he drove away. He really didn't care though, it wasn't worth anymore of his time.

* * *

Rigby looked down proudly at his work "Half done, half to go" he thought happily. "Jeez I wonder whats taking Mordecai so long to finish the hedges?" Just ask Rigby had asked he turned to see the cart pull up next to the house. Rigby could hear Mordecai mumbling something so he decided to go see what's up.

"Hey Mordecai something wrong?" Cautiously asked the concerned raccoon.

"These little douche bags down at the coffee shop got me a ticket. This things $100 dollars! I don't have the money for that right now! This is my emergency date money for Margret.." Mordecai said slamming his head onto the steering wheel.

Even through Rigby's dissociation, he could still feel his emotions strongly for the blue jay and at this moment all he wanted to do was help him out... Even if it meant he was helping him someday take Margret out on a date.

"Don't worry bro, I'll spot you the cash for this." Rigby said throwing on a facade to hide his immediate displeasure and handed Mordecai half of what he promised as it's all the money he had on him.

Mordecai took the money and looked at Rigby suspiciously then asked "Now where did you get that type of money? I know there's no way you could have saved it, you always spend your money almost instantly."

"Hey man, did you want the money? Or do you not want to take MAR-GRET, out on a date?" Rigby teased which Mordecai completely ignored. He was too overjoyed by the mammals kind action "Don't worry Rigby I'll pay you back when I have the money!" The avian stepped out of the cart and hugged the raccoon.

Rigby could feel his body warm, heartbeat flutter and his ears burn when his friend made contact, the raccoon was lost in his thoughts for a moment but quickly pushed Mordecai off. He stumbled around the grass still experiencing waves of electricity shoot throughout his body.

"Hey, hey! I wasn't expecting that, no fair!" Rigby acted as if he was angry from the physical contact but he wished he would have let it last a little longer. Mordecai didn't even notice Rigby's little act though, he was too busy looking at the lawn.

"Woah dude, did you hit your head in the past couple of days or something? The Rigby I know doesn't do this much work." Mordecai joked while handing his pal a coffee

"I'm ready to blow this off, lets go play some video games or something!" Rigby replied

"Hmm hmm, now THAT's the Rigby I know. Lets go inside dude."

* * *

**So I kind of ended this chapter sharply, sorry about that lol. If I decide to continue I promise it won't end randomly. Once again, feedback is aprreciated!**


End file.
